Star?
by ModernDisneyHeart
Summary: (One-shot) There's what you know as real. Then there's what's ACTUALLY real. (Originally written on Tap.) Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or DC Comics!


**Robin**  
Hey, Star! 💛 How's it going out there?

**Starfire**  
It is going the swell! We're taking down Slade 😈

**Starfire**  
How are you doing friend Robin?

**Robin**  
The same. Sick as heck. 😞 My head is pounding and I feel confused.

**Starfire**  
I am sorry to hear that ️ I want you to feel the better!

**Robin**  
I'll be okay. Hopefully I'll be better soon and be able to join you guys out there. 👊

**Starfire**  
Yay! I hope so too!

**Robin**  
So, what's going on right now?

**Starfire**  
Well Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and that somehow scared him off! He went to go call someone 😃

**Robin**  
That would be the perfect world Star, but unfortunately I don't think that would have worked permanently. He'll probably return with backup. 😞

**Starfire**  
But he ran away...?

**Robin**  
️Just keep your eyes peeled.

**Starfire**  
Have to go, talk to you the later! 😘

**Robin**  
Okay, please be careful. You guys got this! Tell the others I said to give it their all. 👊 I especially have faith in _you_, Star. 👍 Go kick his butt! ❤️

**Starfire**  
Yes, we shall butt kick him! 😁

**Robin**  
😂 Talk to you later, Star. ✌️

**Starfire**  
❤️

* * *

**Robin**  
Hey, how's it going? I haven't heard from you in a few hours.

**Starfire**  
It is great.

**Robin**  
You succeed? 🙂

**Starfire**  
😊

**Robin**  
See, I believed in you guys. 😀 Good job! We should all celebrate later!

**Starfire**  
Yes! We should definitely treat ourselves.

**Robin**  
Are you guys heading back to the tower now?

**Starfire**  
I'm already here.

**Robin**  
Oh, just you?

**Starfire**  
🙂

**Robin**  
I'll take that as a yes?

**Robin**  
What about the others?

**Starfire**  
They're not home right now.

**Robin**  
Well where are they? 😐

**Robin**  
Why didn't you answer my call just now?

**Starfire**  
I don't want to talk.

**Robin**  
😠 What's the matter with you?

**Starfire**  
I told you, I can't talk.

**Robin**  
Star, you're making me scared. Please talk to me, I really can't get up to come see you in person.

**Robin**  
Why did only you come back?

**Robin**  
I'm calling Cyborg.

**Starfire**  
Why? He won't pick up.

**Robin**  
And why is that?

**Starfire**  
He doesn't have a phone.

**Robin**  
Did he lose it?

**Starfire**  
He never had one...

**Robin**  
You don't sound like yourself anymore...

**Starfire**  
I'm the same as I've always been...?

**Robin**  
Are you sure, Star?

**Starfire**  
Robin, you should go to sleep. I think you're tired. You sound overwhelmed...

**Robin**  
PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION! 😡

**Robin**  
Is this even you, Starfire?

**Starfire**  
...

**Starfire**  
I told you, I'm the same as always.

**Robin**  
OH. MY. GOD.

**Starfire**  
Robin, did you go outside today?

**Robin**  
I'm assuming this is you guys just messing with me. Please don't play this game right now.

**Robin**  
And no, I didn't. You know I'm stuck in my room, sick as hell.

**Starfire**  
You should really go outside to get some fresh air.

**Robin**  
I don't need fresh air right now. I need to know what's going on.

**Starfire**  
I think it's what's wrong with YOU.

It's a nice day. Please, go outside. Your family doesn't like seeing you this way.

**Robin**  
My family?

Yes.

**Robin**  
I mean, I do consider you guys my family and all, but you've never referred to yourselves as that.

Go outside.

**Robin**  
Nope.

Robin...

**Robin**  
Seriously, I CAN'T. If I stand up I'm going to feel very sick again.

**Starfire**  
GO OUTSIDE YOUR ROOM. Trust me, it's important.

**Robin**  
You're really scaring me.

**Robin**  
Wait a minute, are you guys waiting outside my door ready to jumpscare me or something? Because I swear...

**Starfire  
**I told you, no one else is with me. I'm trying to make you aware, not scare you.

**Starfire  
**And, no, I'm not outside your room.

**Starfire  
**I'm on the inside.

...

In your head.

**Robin**  
WTF?!

**Robin**  
I don't understand...

**Robin**  
Wait, why did your contact name disappear?

Leave your room and go to the hallway.

Please, you'll see what's really going on.

**Robin**  
Um?

And trust me, it's not what you think.

**Robin**  
I'm trusting you.

**Robin**  
You better not let me down, Starfire... 😒😑

Stop calling me Starfire already.

**Robin**  
😐 How come?

That's not my name.

**Robin**  
I'm going to ask you one more time. Why did your contact name disappear?

That's because I'm not Starfire, and I never was.

In fact, no one ever was.

**Robin**  
Bye.

What if I told you you had been hallucinating your friends the whole time?

**Robin**  
I-

_Robin runs out of his room._

_He instantly becomes very dizzy and falls down, creating a thump sound._

_His vision still out of focus, Robin then hears rushing footsteps approaching. "Ah, Master Dick! Nice of you to finally emerge from quarantine. Come, Master Wayne has been worried about you."_


End file.
